We have demonstrated that Raman spectroscopy, a non-invasive technique, yields significant information on both structural and chemical properties of the intact transparent crystalline lens. We have determined that Raman spectroscopy can be successfully applied to study cataractogenesis. Our preliminary studies of cold cataracts have demonstrated that Raman spectroscopy applied to cold cataracts yields significant information about cataractogenesis of other cataracts. Upon determining the Raman spectra signatures of cataracts, we will develop an in vivo method of studying the lens. Such an in vivo measurement of the Raman spectrum may suggest biochemical changes that occur in the lens before cataracts actually develop. An understanding of these biochemical alterations should produce significant information which is crucial to the development of methods for the prevention and reversal of cataracts.